challenge idea: Ninjas of Justice
by EXIA32
Summary: read inside for challenge summery and prologue


This is Exia32 with a brand new crossover fic. the idea came to me when reading multiple fics like young justice: shinobi by Blaster Blade X, fear not this night by NeonZangetsu, the golden flame of the teen titans by Saito Uzumaki, and sage of the elements by BackwardsHazard.

and like the last three this story will be a harem consisting of narutoxsupergirlxmissmartianxstarfirexgalateaxchesirexblackfirexhinataxinoxkurotsuchixfu and four more (except sakura cause she will be bashed during the first half of the fic. she will most likely get her ass kicked by those in the harem alot in the beginning. also i will allow people to send requests for the remainder of the harem, but i will have last say in who gets in). (i know the harem is pretty big, but there is a reason behind it, that i won't reveal until in the third chapter when i finish and post it.) this story will have sasuke, sakura, kiba, danzo and civilian council bashing and some light neji bashing (it wouldn't really be naruto without someone to remove that fate stick out of neji's ass, LOL!)

the summary: while on a mission, the three heroines supergirl, starfire and miss martian were fighting their main female villians, when the villainesses' comrades sacrificed them to rid the world of the three heroins. when the six of them get thrown into the narutoverse they discover that not only do they have new powers along with their old ones, they also reverted to their seven year old forms. while they were exploring this new diminsion, they find a certian whiskered Jinchuuriki being beaten by a mob of villagers. how will this encounter change his future and will it be for the better or worst and what power will he gain from them. godlike naruto. major sasuke, danzo and civilian council bashing, minor sakura and kiba bashing with light neji bashing.

Prologue: Banishment and Fateful Encounter

In a warehouse outside Metropolis:

The sounds of thunder bellowed throughout the once thought to be an abandoned building once belonging to Lexcorp, but this thunder like sound didn't come from the weather outside as it was a calm and clear night. No, it came from the inside the building. As the last of the sound finished echoing, a figure slammed through one of the walls inside the warehouse. 'Ow, i'll most likely feel that one in the morning.' When the dust clears the figure turns out to be a teenaged female blonde with sapphire like eyes. She appears to be around sixteen and at a height of 5'8. Her outfit was a white shirt with Superman's logo on it that showed her midriff, white glove's, red cape, and boots, and a blue skirt. This was the heroin Supergirl.

"Well so much for the so called ' _maiden of steel_ ', i'm so disapointed." said another blonde wearing a white unitard with a breast window, long sleeves, a golden belt, and matching white gloves and high-heeled ankle-high boots. She looks like supergirl, but a year or two older with a short bobcut. Her name is Galatea and she is a clone of supergirl created by a rouge goverment group called cadmus. As she was about to continue berating her original she was caught off guard by a black blur that crashed into her, sending both into the wall to the left of our heroin. (Galatea will be second cadmus clone after superboy. in this fanfic the teen titans, young justice and the teenaged members of the league are part of a single team.)

"Are you okay friend Supergirl?" asked a female voice full of innoccence and concern. Turning her head to the right, Supergirl spotted one of her two teammates that came along on this mission and one of her personal best friends; Starfire. She looked to have a light orange almost tan skin with long flaming red hair that went to the bottom of her back. Her outfit was a purple cropped top that would have shown her stomach if it were not for the armor plating over her skin. The same being said for her arms, while around her collarbone and neck were a collared armor with a gem in the front of it. She had on a purple skirt with a belt on, and thigh-high purple boots with soles that added an inch or two to her height. (to those of you who don't like the outfit, i have two words for you. SUCK IT! this is my story and i find this outfit better then her usual one that she wears.) She also has bright green eyes with a light green sclera.

Supergirl could only look on as she says "yeah i'm fine star, thanks for the save." While in her head she thinks, 'how can someone wear that outfit and fight like that, but still act and sound so innocent like her.' Unfortunately the blur from before fired a dark purple blast sending Starfire through several walls of the building they were in.

The blur as it turns out is another female, but this one looks alot like Starfire. But instead of red hair, she has black hair of the same length. Her eyes are a dark purple with a very light purple sclera, but you couldn't tell because they were glowing dark purple in her rage. She wore a simple black top that stopped just above her midriff, along with a matching skirt and boots that came up to her upper thigh. Some sort of metal plating covered up the skin on her midriff and arms, and formed a brace that covered her shoulders and the base of her neck. This is Starfire's older sister Blackfire.

"You will pay dearly for that little sister." she growled out and flew after her sister while firing her starbolts that were the same color as her eyes. While Supergirl was distracted, her semi-evil duplicate managed to land a harsh blow on her back. Being sent flying by the surprise attack she quickly managed to halt herself before going through the closest wall.

"That was a cheap shot, but you won't get the chance at another." Supergirl grounded out before flying at full speed at her double. She managed to land an uppercut to her chin that sent Galatea flying through the ceiling and quickly flew behind her and landed a double hammer blow to her back forcing her opponent back down the hole she flew through. The older (younger?) blonde's body smacked hard into the ground making a large crater at least three times the size of her body.

Slowly pulling herslf out of the crater she shook her head a few times to clear the cobwebs out. While doing so she saw three red lights blinking on the small computer that was near her position. She had to hold a grimace as she thought sarcasticly, 'Great, three more minutes before the dimensional teleporter is ready.' As she finished getting back to her feet she yelled out, "There is no such thing as a cheap shot in a fight like this, it's either win or lose and I have no intention of losing to you little girl." She then crouched down and shot up tried to land a blow to Supergirl's beautiful face, but she only managed to graze her side.

In another part of the abandoned factory at the same time

A little ways away from the main fight between the four female powerhouses was a lab with a ton of scientific equipment being programed by a scientist guarded by another person. She's a young woman with a slender, but fit build; she stands at 5'6". She has thick black hair and grey eyes. A white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin, hides her face.

Her outfit is a dark green colored kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees with black knee-high boots. Along with having a olive-colored skin tone of what could be seen. This young lady is Cheshire and she is one of the best assassins in the world and loyal to the league of shadows.

"Come on hurry up already." She said irritated that the scientist was taking to long to finish his work, that and she's as bored as hell. 'I think after I finish this mission i'll get laid.'


End file.
